The objectives of this study are to define the response rate, the response duration, and survival of patients with bolus 5-fluorouracil (5-FU) compared with continuous infusion of 5-FU with or without cis-platinum in the treatment of advanced colorectal cancer and to define the toxicity of bolus 5-FU compared with continuous infusion of 5-FU with or without cis-platinum.